elsword_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Time
"We hope You like it here!" Our Guild is simply a family. We have our little drama at the times, and of course little arguments, but it always gets well at the end. Our days in Elrios, in our guild, can be described as an anime show - every day is a new episode, and I am always excited to experience it. LadyMirai (talk) 21:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) 'History' Guild was created by Karlly (NW who belongs to Katy) on the 12th August 2013. Surprisingly it stick til the day today. There were times where guild was quite inactive, and in those past two years we had lots of members. Some stick till the day today and some left but stayed friends. When Katy started playing Elsword, she and her sister made a guild called LightAngel. Guild Master was Katy's Miirai (VP she had then). The guild was small but it had good members. After a few months, Katy's account got banned and so she couldn't have continued with the guild. Since then, she couldn't get in a contact with anyone from the LightAngel. Few weeks later, Katy had decided to make a new guild. At that time, she was only playing with her NW - Karlly. She made a guild called Time and she was a Guild Master. 'Guild Allies' TheNewWorld darksoulguild RuneBeatz 'Skills' Skills are based on the fact that we are both PVP/PVE so all members can adjust. GSP is always being used. When it runs out we always put it up on Wrath and Blessed Recovery. : Harmonious Spirit 5 Magical Attack Power and Magical Defense Power Increase. Level Increase Guild members Physical Defense power by 50 and Magical Attack Power by 100. : Alchemy Specialist 5 Increases item recovery effect. Level Increases the effects potion, food and dungeon recovery by 25%. : Concentrated Mana 5 Increase MP Recovery when attacking enemy. Level Increases mana acquisition when attacking by 5%. : Wrath 2 Increase awakening recharge (DP amount) when hit. Level Increases the speed of charging awakening gauge when receiving damages by 20%. : Blessed Recovery 3 Replenishes HP when hit by enemy. (Total Max HP 30%) Level Adds 3% chance to heal 120% of the damage you received over time. The maximum heal will not exceed for more than 30% of your total HP. (This effect can trigger once every 3 seconds.) 'Rules' We are a "simple" Guild and we want every member to feel free to do anything. Of course, there must be at least few things they would need follow, so our Guild doesn't have any problems. *If you are offline more than 10 days you will be expelled. Unless you inform Guild Master (Taary) or any Administrator that you will be away for a longer time. *Don't put "trash" items in the Guild Storage (such as: low level equipment, material etc.) or you will be demoted. *You also mustn't be mean to others. If there is an argument, try to fix things by talking nicely, so you don't make things worse. *Talkative member - Officer; Active member - Veteran; Both + Helpful - Administrator; Rookie/Member - Demoted player (most likely not following some rule). *For Administrators, if there is a problem with any member, you mustn't expel him/her. Despite the cause, everything can be sorted out just by talking. *Always try to help when you can! There is no rule about how many characters you may have in the guild. 'Trivia' *Time had 5 Guild Masters and current GM is Taary. *Guild was created by Karlly (NW who belongs to Katy). *Administrators are usually recruiting. *Whenever someone gets online, we greet them with "Wb" and rarely with "Hi". *Guild advertisement usually says: "Looking for FRIENDLY and ACTIVE members! level is welcome". *When we hold an event, we usually play PVP game called Kill The King. *We usually hold events on weekends, because most of the members are online at Friday, Saturday and Sunday at 2pm PST.